


A Dream Assisted

by ProphetessPrincess



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetessPrincess/pseuds/ProphetessPrincess
Summary: Working late one night Eiri Yuki finds a sleeping Shuichi and decides to have a little fun at his expense...





	A Dream Assisted

Eiri Yuki took a long drag from his cigarette and smashed it in the ash tray. He sat in his office chair staring at his laptop screen.

He had finished the chapter he had been working on about an hour ago, but for some reason the next chapter just wasn't coming to him as easily.

He leaned back glaring at the empty word document. He had written about a dozen paragraphs, not all at once, but decided in a frustrated tizzy to erase them all.

Eiri took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked down at the corner of his screen.

'It's 1:25 am.' He noted

"Maybe I should call it a night. I'll sleep on it and start fresh in the morning."

Eiri Yuki shut down his laptop computer and closed it. He stood up and stretched and let out a yawn. He walked out of his office and proceeded down the hallway to his room.

He was stopped short when he heard a faint noise, and quite rustling.

Eiri froze in his tracks; listening to distinguish the noise.

"Eiri... Eiri... ... Eiri..."

He heard a small voice calling to him.

"Who the hell?" Eiri said his forehead wrinkling with concern.

"Mmmm..." the voice could be heard again.

Eiri noted that the sound was coming from the living room.

He walked back down the hall past his office, and into the living room.

When he got there the sight of it made him stop in his tracks:

It was a sleeping Shuichi Shindou on his living room sofa.

"That little brat!" He must have snuck in while I was working." Eiri spoke to himself.

'I should put him out on the street right now! It would serve him right.' Eiri thought.

He walked over to him ready to grab him by the nape of his neck and toss him out the door, but was stopped:

"Yuki… *giggle*" Shuichi moaned as he rolled over on his back.

'That little bastard is having a sex dream! About me!' Yuki thought.

He looked down at the sleeping singer, and could no longer hold on to his anger.

'He looks kind of cute.' Eiri continued.

Eiri looked at Shuichi laying there, the blanket strewn over his waist. His hair was tousled and all over his head, his cheeks were flushed a pale rosy pink. The young boy's shirt was hiked up and twisted around him; showing off his flat toned midriff.

From the position that Shuichi had just taken on the sofa, he lay on his back with his legs spread.

'Even in his sleep he taunts me!' Eiri thought. But he couldn't help continuing to take in the scene.

Shuichi always slept in his underwear and tonight was no different.

Eiri looked at Shuichi's slender legs, and familiar thighs. He could also see his erection straining the confines of his boxer-briefs.

"Yuki… Mmm… … Do you like it?" Shuichi moaned.

"Apparently I'm doing well." Eri whispered.

He decided to have a little fun. He leaned into Shuichi's ear:

"Yes…" he breathed in the dreaming boy's ear.

"Mmm…" Shuichi moaned contently in response.

A few seconds later Shuichi suddenly donned a huge waning smile. Eiri looked at Shuichi Inquisitively.

The sleeping singer began bucking his hips in the air playing out his dreamy sex scene.

Eiri saw Shuichi erection intense and bulge in his underwear.

'Do I really have that effect on him?' Eiri thought. 'Maybe I'll indulge the little brat…'

Yuki knelt down beside the sofa. He grabbed the blanket covering Shuichi. He lightly pulled the cover off of him careful not to wake the boy.

"Oh… Yuki… … Take me…" Shuichi went on breathlessly.

Eiri grinned to himself.

"You want me to take you..?" Eiri whispered to Shuichi.

"Yes… … Take me … now…" Shuichi answered not waking up.

Eiri chuckled. 'This must be some dream.' He thought.

Shuichi continued rolling and bucking his hips more vigilantly.

Eiri pressed his hand to Shuichi's groin.

Shuichi moaned at the intimate contact. He began feverishly grinding into Yuki's messaging hand.

Eiri moved his hand from his lover's heated groin. He climbed on the sofa and position himself so that his face was level with Shuichi's crotch.

"Yuki… … … That feels nice… mmm… … Please… … don't… … stop…" Shuichi moaned.

"I haven't even begun." Eiri spoke up more to himself than Shuichi.

Yuki slid Shuichi's underwear down below his waist; not caring whether he woke him. He looked at his 'boyfriend's' erect penis longingly. He knew there were few opportunities to admire Shuichi fully, in this way with out dealing with disastrous consequences. So he crouched there and took it all in while he could.

Eiri licked the length of Shuichi's strained erection. He took special care to go around the head before running his tongue back down the length of him.

Shuichi moaned and began to stir.

Eiri ran his tongue back up again, playfully kissing, tasting, and licking. He ran his hand up Shuichi's thigh rubbing and caressing.

Shuichi groaned and bucked his hips up into Eiri's mouth.

"Yuki… Yuki..? Is that you?" Shuichi spoke up.

"Yes…" Eiri said in his sexiest voice.

"What are you… Why..?" Shuichi said closing his eyes once more; giving into the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing. Eiri was still skillfully working his mouth over his young lover's member.

"Because you asked me to." Eiri said very plainly.

"Oh… yeah. Yes… I did." Shuichi said not opening his eyes.

'He's still sleep.' Eiri smiled. 'I could really have fun with this.' He thought

Eiri took the length of Shuichi in his mouth continuing the sensual pleasure of his lover.

"Hmm… Eiri…" Shuichi called out. "I'm going to…" he continued bucking his hips once more.

Eiri took him in his hand and began stroking him. He began slowly at first, then quickening the pace.

"Yuki..!" Shuichi spoke up; raising his hips off the sofa.

Eiri slowed his pace as Shuichi came into his grasping hand. The liquid flowed like warm honey over his hand. He couldn't help but to taste the gift from his sleeping lover.

He looked up at Shuichi. The pink haired boy was fast asleep, his hair even more disheveled, a blush spread across his cheeks.

Eiri smiled to himself satisfied. He stood up and pulled the blankets back over Shuichi and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Eiri." Shuichi said in a hushed tone.

Eiri just chuckled to himself, and made his way to his room to settle down for the night, but was stopped short.

"I love you…" Shuichi said drifting into a deeper sleep.

Eiri Yuki smiled contently.

"I love you too…" Eiri said before leaving the room. "You damn brat."

…

Shuichi Shindou woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his face. He smiled, remembering the dream he had had that night. Suddenly the images of the night flooded into his mind.

'Weird.' Shuichi thought. 'That seemed really real…' he continued.

"Oh well." Shindou said as he sat up on the sofa and rubbed his eyes.

Shuichi stretched and yawned.

'I've gotta pee!' he thought.

Shuichi threw back the covers only to find that he was naked from the waist down, and his stomach was damp and sticky.

"Hmm… Must have been a wet dream." He rationalized; dismissing his attire.

He put his underwear on, as he was pulling them up something accord to him…

"Aachooo!" Shuichi sneezed, and sniffled.

"What was I just thinking..? Hmm… oh well!" He figured it must not have been that important as he went to go pee.

Once in the bathroom Shuichi noticed something else out of place.

"Why do I have to pee like this..?" Shuichi said.

'Maybe it wasn't …' he thought as he washed his hands.

"Then that means…" And at that moment it dawned on Shuichi Shindou.

He had to tell Yuki about his dream!

"Eiriiii!"


End file.
